Aura's Light
by ANightmaresDreamscape
Summary: Ash returns after years of hiding for the public eye. Choosing instead to work with the Pokemon rangers, a mission goes horribly wrong and changes his life forever. Now thrust right back into the middle of the public eye, this has many consequences, some bad... but some lead to a better future than he could have hoped for. AshxCynthia or Rayshipping. Rated T but may go up later.
1. The lost can still be found

Hey everybody, I've been working on this story for the last 2 days in my spare time at school. This is going to be a major Rayshipping fic so hopefully this turned out pretty good. Please review at the end and leave a comment if you liked it. P.S. I Do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 1: The ranger and the savior

"Charizard! Use Flare Blitz and blast your way out of the side of this ship now!" Shouting over the roar of the engines Ash grabbed his starter and lifelong companion Pikachu and took off into a dead sprint after Charizard. Time was of the essence and it was a luxury that they had none to spare, the duo were being chased down by Hunter J and her pawns.

The notorious Pokemon hunter had gone too far though this time, after living in seclusion for 6 years training his Pokemon and himself physically and mentally she had forced his hand. He only wanted peace, to forget the past and strive for the future with the rangers; attempting to capture the lake guardians is what finally drew the line.

The raven haired man could still remember the writing Cynthia had shown him all those years ago when he visited her hometown and explored the ruins.

**"_Three Pokemon there were._**

**_ Into the lakes they dove._**

**_ Deep, deep, drawing no breath._**

**_ Deeper, deeper they dove._**

**_ Into suffocating depths they dove._**

**_ Deeper, then deepest they alight._**

**_ From the lake floor they rise._**

**_ Bearing with them the power to_**

**_ make vast lands, they rise again_."**

An explosion went off near his side and he stumbled, arms flailing as Pikachu desperately clutched on to the back of his shirt. Regaining his footing he rushed back on after Charizard through the bowels of the ship, there was a second tablet with more inscriptions though... one that had worried him when he learned of hunter J's plan to capture the lake trio.

**"_But look not into the Pokemon's eyes._**

**_ In but an instant, you will have no_**

**_ Recollection of who you are._**

**_ Return home, but how?_**

**_ When there is nothing to remember?_**

**_ Dare not touch the Pokemon's body._**

**_ In but three short days, all emotions_**

**_ will drain away._**

**_ Above all, above all, harm not_**

**_ Pokemon._**

**_ In a scant five days, the offender_**

**_ will grow immobile in entirety."_**

The thoughts and memories of her rushing back into the forefront of his mind though. Her beautiful face, long golden hair always seeming to cover her eye, her lively personality and friendly demeanor towards every human and Pokemon, this woman practically exuded an aura of power whenever she was around.

"I miss her Pi, when this is all over... maybe we should finally head back. How does that sound buddy," Ash laughingly said to Pikachu before throwing his weight down sliding under a falling pipe.

The small mouse's ears perked up at his statement. The tall yellow haired lady was always so kind to him and on more than one occasion would sneak him ketchup packets when ash wasn't around.

_'__**That woman is a saint when she does that! He is right though, I miss ash's mate.' **_Letting out a happy **'Chaaaa' **and rubbing its red cheeks onto the side of its trainer's neck, Pi vowed to hold ash to that promise.

"Glad you agree Pi!" Ash let loose one last chuckle before seeing the end of their trip.

"Looks like this is our stop, eh buddy?" With that he put that last of his energy into the fastest sprint he could muster and jumped through the hole in the side of the ship Charizard had burned. Throwing his weight out of the ship and grabbing hold of Pikachu tight in one arm ash landed on his Charizard who released a triumphant roar for all to know who the true king of the skies was.

'Something's not right...? I have this feeling that we aren't out of the woods yet.' That's when Ash heard the strange whooshing sound from behind him. Throwing his head around Ash saw Hunter J leaning against the hole in her ship, head bleeding and favoring her left leg, with an empty rocket pod.

"Charizard you have to dive now!" The command was too late... but not late enough to stop Charizard from saving its trainer. Twisting its body and pushing its trainer against his back with his tail, the rocket slammed into his chest in a deafening explosion.

Ash opened his eyes and let out the breath he was holding thinking Charizard had managed to somehow stop the rocket and make it detonate early, those thoughts were soon trashed as he notice they were falling rapidly towards the ground and something wet and warm was beginning to coat his leg.

Charizard was still conscious though and fighting through the pain, shrapnel was embedded into his stomach and there were chunks missing out of his chest, muscles were torn and his hind leg was dislocated.

**'**_**I WILL NOT FAIL HIM'.**__**Flashback – A lonely Charmander is laying upon a rock in the middle of a storm, on the verge of death with nothing but a leaf keeping its tail dry enough to stay lit, out of the rain comes a much younger and naive version of Ash... his savior. Flash-Forward – **__**more **__**fragmented memories of his evolution's and how he would hurt ash every chance he got, nor would he seldom listen... if at all. **_** '**_**This is why I cannot let him down, he will survive!'**_

Ash could feel Charizard's wings strain to push out and go level. Even through all of the pain and exhaustion, he still pushed through for him. "Thank you Charizard...for everything."

With that ash held Pikachu against his chest and wrapped his arm around hugged Charizard's neck waiting for the inevitable to come.

Whispering one final phrase he ended with, "We've been through it all... I am proud of you both for coming so far. " Finally with the speed of a freight train Charizard crashed into the ground with a sickening crunch.

* * *

Ash launched off still holding on to Pikachu keeping him away from the ground, the raven haired trainer's body finally hit and rolled. His back shattered on impact but he fought through otherworldly pain.

Charizard laid in a crumpled heap inside the gouge he had carved, Ash crawled his way over to Charizard ensuring he could at least find a pulse... it was there but very faint. Ash could only smile...with that reassurance he dragged his body while turning it so that his legs were sprawled out and he was halfway leaning against Charizard's frame.

'PikaPi! Pika Pi pi pika Chuuu!' Pikachu begged with its trainer not to go, tears soaking the mouse's fur and its voice sobbing. "I know buddy... but something tore inside me, something big. Whatever it was I can still feel it... but the pains going away. You know I'm always going to be your PikaPi."

Ash coughed causing more blood to dribble out of the corner of his mouth. Reaching down while he was still conscious he released his Garchomp.

"I need you to take Pikachu to Cynthia; don't stay a moment after I'm done speaking. Pikachu will fill you in on what happened... but take my other Pokemon with you and make sure they get to her. I want you guys to stay with her for a while."

With that ash reached down and yanked off the belt with his Pokemon attached to it and tied it to the land dragons' neck.

With a small bow it knelt down and bit ash's head one last time before picking up the struggling Pikachu and taking off as fast as it's legs could carry it, determined to get to Cynthia.

Along the way Pikachu explained to Garchomp what had happened since they first busted into J's mobile airbase, not long after a loud explosion resounded in the distance back towards ash and they saw the ship had finally crashed and burned a few miles out. Wasting no time the duo finally managed to make it to Cynthia in the dead of night.

Not even bothering with the door Garchomp simply burst straight through unleashing feral roar.

Cynthia had been watching the news, they had caught sight of the ship with the mobile cameras that seemed to be everywhere now-a-days.

They had shown explosions coming through the ship from a mile off where the camera was hovering before zooming in to see a trainer falling through the sky with his Charizard after being hit by a rocket. That was when she heard a bloodcurdling roar come from her downstairs living room.

Within seconds the blonde haired champion was flying down the stairs expecting a fight, her own Garchomp leading in front of her. That was when she noticed the yellow mouse riding atop it.

"Pikachu?" Cynthia questioningly said the tiny mouse's name. "What are you doing here? More importantly, where is ash?" looking closer she finally noticed its' blood shot eyes and tear stained fur. Connecting the dots in her head and glancing at the T.V. once more her throat choked up and she fell to her knees.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she lowered her head and braced herself on the floor with her hands, the long blonde hair covering her face.

She did the only thing she could do…. She wept. No tangible sentences could be heard by the pokemon in the room, only certain words such as "ash", "no", and, "it can't be".

In her head though, she slowly heard a voice speaking through her thoughts, growing louder and more intense with each word. "Fear not young one, all is not lost yet . You must get to him though, or he shall not be long for this plane of existence."

There was a sense of urgency in the voice as well as a power that hinted there was room for debate.

Cynthia nodded when the words receded from her head and made a silent oath, 'I will not lose you again Ash, I have waited so many years for you and I will not let you leave so quickly after coming back.

Looking behind her the champion said in a solemn voice, "we leave now, ride swift my friend. We can't let him go. Garchomp, take us to Ash."

With that sentence she jumped up and swung onto the purple land-shark and burst out the door after Ash's, silent tears and a determination growing with each second.

The darkness had almost completely clouded his vision, the pain had long since faded and he now rested Charizard listening to his Pokemon's heartbeat no matter how faint it had gotten.

He refused to sleep though, refusing to let the peaceful haze that was clouding his mind take over, knowing what would happen if he shut his eyes. It was so hard though, 'I can't stop fighting now, Charizard still needs me' the Ranger thought.

If only it were so easy…. his eyes were beginning to droop. Something felt strange though, he felt lighter and the darkness receded to an almost blinding white light. A face slowly started to appear in his sight, very faint at first as though it were far away, growing until it was as though it were right in front of him.

Under the young ranger's breathe, "Arceus…." Was all he could manage to rasp out.

"Rest easy my Chosen One." An angelic feminine voice sounded through his mind. "I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts. I have never forgotten you my child, you above all else are the savior of this world. For you I have prepared this." A small vial floated down into the palm of his hand, it looked as though it were intricately carved from some other worldly crystal.

Inside it was the purest liquid he had seen, but the small blue star floating and glowing like the morning sun in the center of it was what truly drew his attention. Upon grasping it a feeling of completion overtook him, as though a flood gate burst, letting him feel whole again.

"In this phial is caught the light of Aura's star, set a midst the waters of my fountain. It will shine brighter when night is about you or darkness try and take you. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Arceus then leaned her head forward, planting what could have been a kiss to his forehead breaking away his final barrier, memories of his battle on New Island as well as his death at the hands of Mew and Mewtwo raced back into him.

Leaning back slowly she placed her forehead against his and blew out a mist that entered ash with each breath he took. Looking the shocked trainer in the eyes she gave him on final statement.

"Now have faith! You must survive, for your sake, the world's sake, and the future of the one who cares for you most. I have given you one final gift; a fraction of my soul is now a part of you. Ash, you can survive but you must stay strong. Help is on the way my son; know I am always watching over you."

Pain was not a new sensation for Ash, but this pain… the full force of his beaten and broken body slammed into his brain with a force that could rival Regigigas.

Death having been pushed away he could feel it all, the shattered bones in his back, the pounding in his head, cuts and burns all around his body including a particularly large and sickly looking gash on his arm, the blood still coming up with each cough, he could also feel where his left leg was broken.

Ash could hardly hold in the pain, hard gasps and screaming through a clenched jaw, his vision was blurred with tears. Clenching his hand he noticed he was holding something.

"The phial? So it was real…" lifting it up and ignoring the pain in his arm, he stared into the star held within the glass.

"So peaceful…." he muttered, the pain was still there but it was less, the calming light helped him to ignore the pain as he went into a trance like state losing himself in the star.

Ash could vaguely hear a voice screaming his name but he paid it no mind, Aura's star seemed to be tugging at something in his mind.

* * *

SO! What do you guys think of this? Too much to soon, too fast, does it seem like I did a good job, are their any parts you think I should change? Give me as much feed back as you can. I'm looking to make this into a very long series and hopefully have this be a good read for all my fellow Rayshippers out there. I honestly do not think there are enough AshxCynthia stories out on fanfiction =( I think its one of his best pairings so I'm hoping to contribute my own story that isn't just a one shot or abandoned half way through. There will be a special shout out next chapter to whoever can find the reference to my favorite movie ever! It shouldnt be too hard to find. Review and please give me feed back! -A Nightmare's Dreamscape.


	2. Saving grace

Hey Everybody! Sorry about the late update, homecoming week and work have kept me busy but I.m good to write again. Hope you like this chapter! I know it's kind of short but i've got something good planned and next chapter will definitely make up for it in length! So check out the poll on my profile, i want to know whether this should be an Ash betrayed fic or not? I can work this either one way or the other as of the moment so... please review, vote on the poll on my profile and i hope you enjoy the next chapter of Aura's Light!

* * *

Clenching his hand he noticed he was holding something. "The phial? So it was real…" lifting it up and ignoring the pain in his arm, he stared into the star held within the glass.

"So peaceful…." he muttered, the pain was still there but it was less, the calming light helped him to ignore the pain as he went into a trance like state losing himself in the star.

Ash could vaguely hear a voice screaming his name but he paid it no mind, Aura's star seemed to be tugging at something in his mind.

Insert line break.

"Ash!" Cynthia screamed his name at the top of her lung. The sight before her was tearing apart from the inside out. Jumping off of Garchomp she sprinted over to him, cradling his broken body.

"Ash please say something, just let me know that you're going to be okay." Silence was the only response she received. Pulling him further into her lap she ran her fingers through the raven locks as tears slid down her face.

That was when she noticed his eyes were still halfway open, staring into the glass in his hand. Rubbing her blurry eyes she reached down and gently grasped the phial in his hand, but the moment her hand touched it his eyes shot open and he inhaled suddenly gasping for air.

* * *

*In Ash's Mindscape*

"Hey buddy; it's time to wake up. You can't lie here all night." Ash felt a couple of light smacks on his cheek and pried his eyes open, he was stunned to see himself in what appeared to be Rota Castle's Training room. Looking up his jaw dropped to the floor, "Sir Aaron? How…?"

"How am I here?" Chuckling lightly he grabbed ash's arm and hoisted him back up to his feet. "You're inside the star Ash. Well, not so much you as your mind I should say." Aaron couldn't help but laugh at the wide eyed expression on Ash's face.

"Don't give me that look, you have seen plenty stranger than this, and that's not including how much more you have experienced personally." Smirking he placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

Ash gave a snort of laughter at that, he was right after all. After looking around the room he met the aura user's gaze and asked, "So what exactly is this place?"

Hearing a content sigh he waited for him to explain. "This is the Hall of the Guardians. All of the guardians who came before you and have passed reside in this place."

"Then how come I can only see you?" Ash asked him, his curiosity piqued at Aarons statement. They were the only people in there…weren't they?

Aaron gave Ash a warm smile before waving his arm in front of him as if to show him the room, "You see only me Ash because you know only me as an Aura Guardian. Unlike you, I see these rooms filled with the Aura and souls of all my fellow guardians. I reckon old man Cain can see generations upon generations of us Guardians."

"What am I doing here Aaron?" The ebony haired trainer questioned.

Aaron laughed and then ruffled the young man's hair, "This is your saving grace Ash. You may not realize it but you are the strongest Aura user I have seen. You have surpassed me by leaps and bounds but you haven't reached you true potential. You need to push yourself Ash; even with your rank in the Guardians you could be so much more. Dark tides are turning and the world will soon need you now more than ever."

They had ended up in what appeared to be a courtyard with a dark pool, too deep for light to reach all the way to the bottom. "Why me… why must everything rely on me!" Ash shouted, his voice rising with each word.

"Why does everything have to land on my shoulders? My entire life has been nothing but 'Ash this and Ash that' I have always been on the receiving end of people's problems…. No one has ever been there to save me even once. I can't save everyone damn it!" Ash was kneeling in the grass, eyes tearing up and fists clenched pounding the grass trying to hold back the flood of emotions.

Aaron sadly grimaced at Ash, hurt in his eyes at the boy's pain. 'I never realized how much this had all really built up in his conscience.'

Ash felt a hand on his back and was suddenly jerked back up to his feet, about to turn and shout at Aaron he lost all cognitive thought at the man's next action.

Aaron pulled the young man into a tight embrace, and held like his life depended on it.

"Sir... Aaron?" That was all a stunned ash could get out before he was gently pushed backwards closer to the pool.

"I know its hard Ash. To hold the weight of the world on your shoulders like you have since you were ten, but look at the man you have become! I can't imagine how hard it's been growing up not knowing your father, to be trampled on by those who are dear to you, to feel like a failure at every other turn, but you know what? You have done far more than he could ever have imagined!" Aaron gently smiled looking into Ash's eyes.

Aaron reached up and placed to finger against ash's forehead. "Here is just the push you need to get you on your way; the Aura is with you Ash. Stay strong, remember who you are, and when you get a chance go back to Rota, the answers too many questions I'm sure you will have are in that palace. You will know where to look; after all… you didn't get only your looks from me." With one last chuckle he applied more pressure to Ash's head.

"You're an Aaron Ash. We will meet again soon my son."

Ash was frozen; time seemed to stop at that final sentence.

Aaron willed the Aura in his body to build up just behind his fingertips, when it reached its highest peak he released all at once into Ash.

Ash's mind surged with the influx of Aura, it was a foreign entity but at the same time it felt so familiar. With what strength he could muster he looked up into the smiling eyes of his apparent father. The corner of his mouth twitched into the hint of a smile as he was pushed backwards.

The moment his body slammed into the ice cold water though…..

* * *

"You're going to make it. Clear!"

His body tensed up….

"Now is not the time to be resting kid! Clear!"

His back arched

"You can't give up now, not when we are this close! Clear!"

A beeping resounded in the background.

Gasping and drenched in sweat Ash tried to get his bearings, they were moving…fast. Looking around he saw various pieces of medical equipment and blurry figures. '_An ambulance?_' Ash groggily thought as he tried to pierce through the fog and half opened eyelids.

His chest felt on fire yet it was freezing cold at the same time. Looking down he saw his ranger jacket hat been torn open with the under shirt cut straight up the center leaving his chest exposed.

A hand came down and moved his head forcing him to face the roof of the ambulance, fingers then pried his eye open and a bright light shone down.

The EMT turned saying, "Eyes are dilating and he's showing signs of awareness. We did it doc, we saved him for now. His adrenaline is through the roof so we need to get him to the hospital before that wears off or this guy is in for a rough ride."

"Now I'm going to turn off the light and stick out my finger, I want you to follow it with your eyes as best as you can. Can you do that for me?"

A slight nod from Ash and the doctor grinned, "Alright then." The finger moved up and down, then left to right. "Well that seems to be in order, are you able to speak?"

"Y...y-yah," Ash managed to get out in between coughs.

He got another cheeky grin from the doctor, "Can you tell me your name lad?"

"Ash... Ash Ketchum." The words seemed to lift an indescribable weight from his shoulder, even if his name got around... more of a when than an if. Atleast it ment no more hiding, no more working from the shadows just out of sight.

"Well then Ash, welcome back to the land of the living!" That was when he notcied the heavy Irish accent in the man's voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person lad, my name is Keann. Keann Moriarty at your service. If I must say so myself though... there is something very different about you, no person should be able to handle that kind of a beating or a better term would be mauling. What's really going on?"

Ash bitterly chuckled and placed the palm of his hand against his chest, it glowed briefly with a brilliant blue and when he removed dark lines started to appear along his chest forming an intricate shape resembling a mysterious tattoo.

"Well I'll be damned... I've heard about you folk but never had the chance to meet one you in the flesh. I'll keep this our little secret?" Ash smiled gratefully. "But if I might add... your lass is a very lucky lady, stubborn if I do say so myself. She's in the other ambulance as we speak, I thought we were about to have another bloody patient. When they told her she wouldnt be able to ride in this one...the glare she gave us...well lets just say I about turned into a frightened pidgey."

"How long till we get to the hospital?" The raven haired trainer asked.

"We've actually just arrived. C'mon lad, time to get you fixed up!" With that the E.M.T placed a clear mask over Ash's nose and mouth. "Take a deep breath, and in 3...2...1.. You're out." The medic took the mask back off and readied the stretcher.

"Time to save the prince..." Keann muttered under his breath.

* * *

Special shout out goes out Knight of Kanto for guessing the reference to LotR!


	3. Redemption

Hello again everybody! Chapter 3 is here, i hope you enjoy. Not many people answered the poll on my profile but for those who did.. well you will get your pick. I'm going to try very hard and work this into a unique fic unlike any others on fanfiction. Knew ideas i haven't seen in any other story's and other ways of looking at the pokemon world. I Hope you enjoy! I don't own any characters in this story aside from the doctor's Keann and Isaac. Nor do i own pokemon itself. Sorry for the long A/N

Shoutout goes to The Immortal Doctor Reid for Guessing the companions Skyrim reference.

Draco55: Arceus is a male normally but legendaries never have confirmed genders technically. So i decided to have Arceus as a female and more of being like a stern and motherly figure when it comes to her chosen one.

LightRayPearlShipper: Thankyou for the help, i fixed my paragraph spacing so hopefully this has been much easier to read.

* * *

"We've actually just arrived. C'mon lad, time to get you fixed up!" With that the E.M.T placed a clear mask over Ash's face. "Take a deep breath, and in 3...2...1... You're out." The medic took the mask back off and readied the stretcher.

"Time to save the prince..." Keann muttered under his breath.

* * *

Cynthia sat in the ambulance taking on a somber silence, the tears were running freely but she never made a sound aside from the occasional choke from a sob being help back.

She felt a hand on her back making a soothing rubbing motion. She looked up and saw the E.M.T giving her a sad smile, "That's not how a champion should be, aren't you supposed to be strong and brave, never letting anything hold you back and put you down?" he jokingly asked.

Bitterly chuckling Cynthia shook her head in reply with an edge to her voice, "Contrary to popular belief I am human and I do have emotions."

"Hey now, I meant nothing personal by it champion," he put his hand behind his head laughing nervously. "What's this stranger to you anyhow? Though by the way you're acting I reckon he's not much a stranger now is he." The second part being a statement rather than a question, he looked at her curiously with a smirk on his face.

"Well aren't you just a top notch detective." Cynthia chuckled bitterly, the pain still in her eyes coming back with a new vigor.

"Care to explain more, I can't go very far with what tiny bit I do know?" His interest was piqued now, curious to see how she knew the man in the next ambulance that looked like he got into a fight with Entei and lost.

Cynthia inhaled the let out a sigh, "We were friends quite a few years ago… but a lot happened too soon… You've heard about the corruption in the league right?"

The man next to her nodded his brow furrowing. "Yes, quite well in actuality. It had been all over the news. I thought they said they had weeded out the officials that were behind it and the league had resumed as though nothing had happened."

"The lies they feed to the public… disgusting. The truth is It went much deeper than that and has only gotten worse. The news had only scratched the surface, championship matchups were being rigged, certain trainers were set up to win sure, but that was about the bulk of their coverage. The real truth was much grimmer than that" Cynthia deadpanned and gave him a serious look after finishing the last sentence.

"I'm not following…. And yet what you're saying is reminding me of something. It's in the back of my head but I remember one of the joys saying something about being _'unable to live with her self'_ and _'Being shown a better option'_ after that she went out to work with the rangers? It was a little bit before the League scandal came out. Did that have anything to do with it?" The E.M.T leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and letting his arms hang down between them.

"Correct, she was referring to what was really going on with the league. Joy's were instructed to give every Pokémon a sort of inhibitor. They would inject them with a toxin after they were _'healed'_." The blonde haired woman said, making air quotes at the distorted word.

Anger took over Cynthia's features. "They never healed anything; the machines they use are more of a beautification process if anything. They heal the wounds on the outside sure, make them look healthy and back in tip top shape, energizes them for a while, but internally it leaves them in just as much of a wreck as when they came in."

The doctor's face turned into a scowl and his lips pursed tight. "Explain," Was the only word to leave his lips.

The ambulance's atmosphere was taking on a much darker feeling, "Pokémon improved at much slower rates if any. They would collapse from previous injuries during fights but no one would think the wiser, just assuming they were too weak and would need more training, well one effect of the chemicals they used would actually increase the pain receptors in them as well, where a normal attack would hurt sure, but once the chemical was fresh in there system…" Cynthia grimaced at the thought, remembering all of the battles she had won partly because of that.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "A simple water gun on a fire type for example would hurt it yes but when enhanced like the chemical did it would feel more akin to a hydro pump. A Pokémon isn't weak to a certain type? Well put the drug in them and now it is! When you combine the effects of the drug and their so called healing… let's just say there were a lot more people headed Lavender town in Kanto."

The doctor was left speechless, _'That must be why Keean's Luario died…. That explains a lot about what's been going on for so long.' _ "Then what happened champion?"

"My friend in the other ambulance had gotten caught in the middle of it. People just slowly lost faith in him, said he would always be second best, slowly people just quit contacting him, and then cut their ties with him altogether. They believed he wouldn't make it anywhere…and his friends… well they couldn't handle the '_disappointment'_ of having him lose every time and then having to be associated with the failure of pallet." The doctor just shook his head in disbelief.

"The entire time though he was almost always placing in the very top of his conferences, even with his Pokémon so hindered he was beating people that were supposedly supposed to win, but since nobody ever knew the truth then they all believed he was the cause, that it was his fault and he just wasn't cut out to be anything more than a second rate trainer. They believed that even after all he helped them he was just wasting their time. A few had mixed ideas but there was more to it than that. It will have to be a story he needs to finish, I've already said more than I had any right too." A single tear dripped down Cynthia's face, following the curve of her features until it slid into her lap.

"I had no idea what was going on at the time, with people slowly pushing him away with no explanation!" She suddenly turned from being on the verge of tears to seething in anger with venom in every utterance.

"I was so caught up with this damn job I never even took the small time out of my day to check up on him!" Cynthia was now shouting through the tears.

"Then I gave it all up, I held the title but I took off. I went to a sort of retreat my father left me before his death, and I searched, I studied, I found out what was really going on. Found out why everything was happening. Everything the League has done was to keep the money for their selves, keep the fat cats growing and the people they see as pawns on a chess table playing." She pounded her fist into her leg.

"But then he figured it out… sooner than I did even, and he fought it with all he had but he lost. Then they stripped him of everything, all prize money he had won over the years, they sent their guard dog Tobias and burned his house, his mother had been staying with Professor Oak so she survived, and they turned him into a wanted man. Even then I was never there for him." The tears were falling freely while she fought back the sob, biting the inside of her lip till she tasted something metallic trying to get her emotions under control.

A Friendly arm pulled her into a light hug, "My name is Isaac, . You shouldn't blame yourself either, none of this was your fault, and besides!"

She looked at him questioningly waiting for him to continue.

"If you really do regret being out of contact and abandoning him like that, now would be the perfect time to start repairing the damage!" Isaac gave her a cheeky grin.

When he saw her glaring he immediately put his hands up in defense, "That came out wrong, but the point still remains. Don't live in the past, what's done is done and now you have the future to make things the way you want them.

"You really should work on your pep talks," Cynthia said with a chuckle in her voice. "But thank you…"

"The pleasure is all mine Cynthia, although I do wish we could have met under better circumstances." Isaac then stood up as the ambulance screeched to a halt, grasping one of the bars hanging from the roof.

He then grasped Cynthia's arm and hoisted her up before throwing the back doors open, "Watch your step and we better hurry." All traces of humor leaving Isaac's voice, being replaced with a seriousness that left no room for games or joking as they rushed into the hospital.

* * *

"Everybody get out of my way!" An older blonde haired man was shouting through the hallway as he and a large burly man were headed to the command room.

The anger on the two men's faces alone was enough to make every trainee and Ranger clear the vicinity. Busting open the door the two men immediately separated, collecting various sets of equipment. The older ranger swept everything off of a nearby table, letting its contents scatter across the floor not caring what was in it, then he shouted out to everyone in the room, "Find me that damn map, ASAP! C'mon people, hustle, hustle, hustle!"

The ranger barking orders slammed his fist down on the table, _'That mission was not supposed to go down like that! I knew it was a mistake sending him out there solo to take on Jane alone but I did it anyway. He completed the mission sure, but at what cost….' _ He was interrupted from his thoughts when a grizzled man rolled a map out covering the table.

"Jack sir, we got word earlier from the other bases in Sinnoh. They reported sightings of the lake trio returning to their homes, he succeeded."

Jackie looked at the map and began marking down the locations of the lake trio's; he then moved his finger in a path to where the cameras had sighted Ash and the ship crashing. Turning to the man he said, "Thank you Jennings, now get on that radio and find out what you can from the rangers over in Sinnoh. I need details, I need locations, and I need to know where that boy is!"

Jennings saluted and then hopped onto the radio trying to get in contacting the Sinnoh Ranger's.

He opened the communications channel and beep the radio once, twice, and then held it before beeping it 3 times in quick succession. "Sent out the pulses sir, if they are Rangers they will answer the call."

Nodding Jackie then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Were fighting a war in the shadows, the public doesn't realize this but the league knows were out to stop them, and they've been doing everything to find out the locations of the true Ranger bases. Radio contact had been tapped, but we found it and shut it down. The problem now is there's a mole somewhere... we can only hope it isn't too late to stop them from leaking vital Intel.'_

A string of beeps came back in response echoing throughout the room musing everyone from their thoughts and current activities.

"This is Sgt. Bailey from Lake Valor HQ. Confirm I.d."

Jennings' nodded to Jackie giving him the go ahead. "This is Special Agent Jack Walker at Sierra-Delta-001 Ranger Hq. Calling card Whiskey-Alpha-Bravo over. Repeat, Whiskey-Alpha-Bravo over."

"One moment Sierra-Delta... I.d. is confirmed. Patching you through now," the voice on the radio said. The radio cut out until a second voice picked up, "Gooooooodmorning Hooooooen! This is not a test this is rock and roll, and we're going to rock it from the Delta to the DMZ!

Jackie just sighed, "Good morning to you too Murphy, what's the situation on Ash. Over"

"Last we heard he's in a critical state but if all goes well and there aren't any complications he will survive. Over." They could almost see the smile behind his voice.

"Good, I take it you're keeping Joy in check?" The moment the word left his mouth he immediately sweat-dropped, hastily trying to correct himself before...

Some cursing in the background, "Alright fine take the damn thing... Jackie is that you!" An irate feminine voice answered through the mic.

Rubbing the back of his head, "Yes it is..."

"Good to hear from you Jackie, but for future reference..." There was a small pause. "MY NAME IS NOT JOY ANYMORE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU, IT'SVIOLENCE NOW?"

Jackie hurried up and responded, "Right, right, my mistake. I take it you heard about Ash though Vi?" The veteran ranger knew how close those two were, looking at it now when he first met Ash they would have been complete opposites, but now. Now they worked so well together and everybody knew they were a couple even if they wouldn't openly admit to it.

"I should have gone with him and I told every damn one of you that!" Vi shouted, her voice laced with venom. "I _AM_ going to that hospital, I _WILL_ be there while he's in operation, and the next time _ANY _of you tries to stop me I _WILL_ tear your heads off."

The mic clicked off with Jennings stating, "Radio silence is resumed, removing all signal traces."

Jackie just sat down and let his head fall down to the table with a thump while grumbling, "I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

All Ash saw was fluorescent lighting rushing past his vision, a white corridor and light after light burning into his eyes.

* * *

Brock was sitting in the Pokémon wing of the hospital, he was the head of that department and nothing big had happened…yet. _'Why does it seem like these stacks of paperwork just grow and grow the more I do.'_

The emergency light on his desk flipped on and a loud warning beep issued throughout the room. Looking to the alarm on the wall he read the text as it scrolled across.

**Emergency: All medical Personnel are to Report to Wing 1A**

**Charizard**

**Type: Fire**

**Larger than average, critically wounded, Shows signs of major internal damage, extent of injuries is unknown.**

**Sterilize, suit up, report to stations. **

**Estimated surgery time: 12+ Hours.**

**Chance of Survival: NA at this time.**

**Trainer: Unknown, Ranger badge, Picture attached.**

**Open Attachment Y/N?**

Brock moved to his computer and clicked yes, the picture that appeared on screen caused him to freeze. The coffee mug he had dropping out of his hand and shattering across the floor, time seemed to have slowed in Brock's mind.

The doctor sent out a secondary alert to every doctor in his wing to report to Wing 1A and he would be there momentarily.

Rushing out of the office he ran towards the E.R. where they would be taking the man that was once his best friend and metaphorical brother.

* * *

Yes or no? How do you think I've done so far and especially on this chapter. The rangers have a much bigger role than in the anime as well. As for Vi being in here? Well let me explain. Nurse joy in here was the first one Ash met starting his journey. She was the youngest Joy at the time so she is only around 4 years older than Ash. Think of it as she worked with her mom running it if that makes sense. ANYWAYS! she got sick of it joined the rangers and so she changed her name from Joy to Violence because she is one of the ranger's that physically deals with the problems. She shaved part of her head got the tattoo and has an armored ranger suit much like Vi from League does and is a very big rebel dealing with things ultimately as she feels fit, taking orders as more of suggestions. So you could say the idea of her changing was original but the character herself is not. Rate and Review! Until next time my dear readers. P.S. Spot the movie reference, it's a bit tougher but a shout out next chapter to whoever gets it right.


End file.
